Transferring data between computing infrastructures can facilitate different types of on premise projects including the replacement and upgrade of storage, data consolidation, server maintenance, and datacenter relocation. Network-based data transfer, such as over the internet, may present certain restrictions and limitations to data transfer. Available bandwidth, customer link to the internet, and the speed to upload and download data over the internet can be limiting factors. Internet service providers may also retain control of network traffic making data transfer expensive and/or slow. Physically moving storage media, in order to transfer data, may help improve a data transfer project in situations where uploading over the Internet is prohibitively expensive, time consuming, or not feasible due to the available bandwidth. However, conventional methods for circumventing network-based data transfer fail to provide integrated management, security, data mapping, and data validation in data transfer services.